gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Dangerous Men 1: Rustle In The Bushes
}} Yassen Schandov and Zeke Williams are contract killers and best friends. They work together on many missions. This is their first mission together. They are being hired to assassinate Navy Dragoons in El Sudoron on Padres Del Fuego. Story Yassen Schandov and Zeke Williams stood in front of the desk of Jack Pillagebellows on his ship, Black Empress. He had called them here to do their job. Yassen noticed that his left hand was replaced by a hook. "I need ye to assassinate two Navy Dragoons named Drew Wallace and Garret Wallace," said the captain. "How much are you willing to pay?" Zeke immediately demanded. "I be payin' ye.... 15,000 each," he decided. "Consider it done," Zeke replied. 3 hours later..... "Ugh," Yassen groaned, picking a thorn out of his hand,"another thorn." "Get used to it," Zeke said.They were sneaking their way toward the Navy/EITC camp in El Sudoron and they were walking through thorn bushes. Yassen was annoyed and in pain. Zeke didn't seem to care about the thorns scraping his body. The camp was in sight. Zeke pulled out his sniper rifle. "You take one of the Dragoons, I'll take the other," he said. Yassen nodded, pulled out his knife, and crept up to the camp. ''He's only 18... ''Zeke thought. It didn't make any difference to him. He aimed the rifle at the Dragoon. He waited. Then he pulled the trigger. With a click horrifying click, followed by a loud bang then a scream, the Dragoon was thrown off his feet. He sprawled on the ground as the pool of blood beneath him steadily grew larger. He had been dead before he hit the ground. Yassen snuck up on the other Dragoon. He aimed his knife. With a ''whoosh ''it flew through the air and hit its target, lodging itself in the back of the Dragoon's head. The Dragoon fell to the ground. This was Yassen's first mission. And his first kill. A bell rung, announcing the presence of the intruders. Several Navy men rushed at Yassen with swords. He pulled out two pistols and shot two of them. Two down. Three to go. He shot two more, but the last one hit him in the head. Yassen flew through the air and hit the ground with a thud. The Officer moved in on Yassen. Yassen braced himself for the coming blow. He closed his eyes. The blow never came. He opened his eyes. The Officer had a bullet wound in the back of the head and blood was pouring out of it. He realized Zeke must have shot the Officer. Zeke came down from his sniping place and gestured for Yassen to follow him. On the boat ride back to the ''Black Empress ''Yassen had something to say to Zeke. "Thanks for saving me," he said. "No problem," the older killer replied, his voice emotionless. They arrived back at the ''Empress. ''They climbed up a ladder on the side. They entered the cabin. The captain said, "Excellent work. You know too much." He quickly pulled out a pistol and shot Yassen in the chest. Yassen was thrown off his feet and into the wall of the cabin. Zeke pulled out a pistol and shot the captain. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Fan Stories